Brown Eyes
by starrobin4eva
Summary: StarRob A one-shot song-fic about Robin and Star in one magical night in the park. Short and Sweet! It is to the song of Brown Eyes by Destiny's Child.


Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or the song Brown Eyes.

AN: I do not think Robin's eyes are brown at all, but this song just works too perfectly for Starfire and Robin. This story is dedicated to **strawberriesandcream** because she wanted me sooooooooooooooo badly to write a songfic to Brown Eyes for Starfire and Robin. Also dedicated to **InnocentStar9787 **who believes Robin's eyes are really brown. I don't know why she didn't write it herself but it gives me something to do so oh well.

It was around eight o'clock in the quiet Jump City. Quiet you say? Yes, quiet, thanks to the Titans for saving the day from any type of disaster. But now they've all settled down to have a nice relaxing night. The metal man along with the changer had seeped their butts into the couch with a nice violent video game to play. The telepathic Goth had grabbed her favorite book to read. She sat crossed legged next to the two boys. The skies had turned a romantic purple and a few stars were starting to twinkle. Our two lovers were in the park running. The cold wind lapped their face but their smiles brought warmth to cancel out the night chill. Starfire's giggle could be heard as her fiery hair flowed behind. She glanced behind her and saw the smiling face of Robin chasing her. She let out a shriek when he dived after her. She started to push off the ground to take flight but the boy wonder was too quick and grabbed her waist, tackling her to the ground. Surprisingly, Robin noticed they were in a field of purple daffodils. Embarrassed at the beautiful, romantic sight that they were in, he gave out a hand to Starfire and helped her off the ground. Once she stood up, they gazed into each other's eyes and clouded their minds for a moment. A couple of butterflies were released from the daffodils and circled them. Starfire saw this and was instantly fascinated. Like a smile child, she gapped her mouth open in surprise. Her eyes twinkled with curiosity and she reached out her hand slowly to touch it. Robin let out a smile from the innocence of Starfire. The butterflies flew away into the distance and were soon blown away with the wind.

Remember the first day when I saw your face  
remember the first day when you smiled at me  
you stepped to me and then you said to me  
I was the woman you dreamed about  
remember the first day when you called my house  
remember the first day when you took me out  
we had butterflies although we tried to hide it  
and we both had a beautiful night

Robin took Star by the hand and wrapped part of his cape around Star and himself for body warmth. They held hands sharing the energy of love circulating in them. Laying her head on Robin, Star closed her eyes and took deep breaths of the wonderful scent of her man. Robin led her to the nearest bench. The bench was extraordinary. It was bombarded with all types of flowers and vines that it made it look like Mother Nature created that bench for them. They sat down and cuddled up together. Both giving a sigh, they closed their eyes remembering the day they confessed their love to each other.

_It was the same bench a couple of months ago that they are both sitting on right now. Starfire was almost lost after a horrific battle against Slade's new and improved robot minions. Starfire was lying unconsciously on the bench. Robin had carried her out of the battle with a torn uniform. Tears were streaming out of his eyes for the first time in years. He saw the horrible blood covered forehead of his love. He threw himself on her, hugging her, trying to wake her up. Tears fell from his soaking mask onto her forehead._

"_I love you," he whispered at first. "I love you, Starfire, please do not leave me. Please…please." His words started to become seriously desperate. Starfire did not move an inch and he was totally ready to breakdown and kill himself. He gathered her lifeless body into his arm and gave her what seemed like his final hug. Suddenly, blood started to fill back into her face. She lifted her arms and returned the hug. Robin thought it was a dream and ignored the sudden contact._

"_I love you too, Robin," she whispered back. Robin pulled Star back and saw that, indeed, she was awake. Without any notice, he gave her a huge kiss which she happily returned._

The way we held each others hand  
the way we talked the way we laughed  
it felt so good to find true love  
I knew right then and there you were the one

I know that he loves me cause he told me so  
I know that he loves me cause his feelings show  
when he stares at me you see he cares for me  
you see how he is so deep in love  
I know that he loves me cause its obvious  
I know that he loves me cause it's me he trusts  
and he's missing me if he's not kissing me  
and when he looks at me his brown eyes tell his soul

The happy couple opened their eyes and looked towards their lover. Robin had Starfire on his right side with his right arm securely around her. They were leg to leg, connected to each other. Starfire had her arms around Robin lovingly. They leaned in for another blissful kiss. It was as if fireworks were playing but instead, there was a shower of shooting stars. At the end of their kiss, they saw the tails of the stars still flying away. The beautiful sky was shimmering from the whiteness of the stars. Light white glitters fell gently on them from the angels above them.

Remember the first day, the first day we kissed  
remember the first day we had an argument  
we apologized and then we compromised  
and we haven't argued since  
remember the first day we stopped playing games  
remember the first day you fell in love with me  
it felt so good for you to say those words  
cause I felt the same way too

The way we held each others hand  
the way we talked the way we laughed  
it felt so good to fall in love  
and I knew right then and there you were the one

Soaked with the rain, they stood up. Hand and hand, they walked to the tower where they live. Plucking a thorn less rose from a bush, Robin handed it to Starfire who accepted gratefully. Shyly, Starfire whispered into Robin's ear. Reluctantly, he nodded. Starfire excitedly gave the rose back to Robin to hold. Using both of her hands, she slid Robin's mask off his face. His eyes were shut closed. Pondering for a moment, he took a deep sigh, relaxed his eyes and opened his eyelids to see the world and his love for the first time with out the white material of the mask before him. His breath was taken away from the beautiful sight of Star. It was like being a blind man and seeing his love clearly for the first time. Starfire smiled back and Robin. His eyes revealed a glorious dark chocolate coating. With another kiss, Starfire hugged Robin because she was so happy that she finally got to see her lover's eyes. He handed back the rose and they continued to walk back to the tower.

I know that he loves me cause he told me so  
I know that he loves me cause his feelings show  
when he stares at me you see he cares for me  
you see how he is so deep in love  
I know that he loves me cause its obvious  
I know that he loves me cause it's me he trusts  
and he's missing me if he's not kissing me  
and when he looks at me his brown eyes tell his soul

The beautiful voices of the nightingales high in the tree sang a glorious song. They walked through the park under the light of the moon. He wrapped his left arm around Star's waist and held her right hand with his right hand. They were in a waltzing position. "Starfire, will you have this dance with me?" She nodded and he led her to the center of the moonlight. He didn't want to go back to the tower so quickly because of what he was planning to give her tonight. Together, they danced to their own music. They danced in circles till they couldn't handle it anymore. Robin was ready to propose and he wanted it to be the perfect night.

I'm so happy so happy that you're in my life  
and baby now that you're a part of me  
you showed me  
showed me the true meaning of love  
and I know he loves me

Back in the tower, Robin led Star to his room. She sat on his bed. Silently, he bent down on one knee and said those beloved words. One final hug and they fell asleep on the bed in love and engaged.

I know that he loves me cause he told me so  
I know that he loves me cause his feelings show  
when he stares at me you see he cares for me  
you see how he is so deep in love  
I know that he loves me cause its obvious  
I know that he loves me cause it's me he trusts  
and he's missing me if he's not kissing me  
and when he looks at me his brown eyes tell his soul

He looks at me and his brown eyes tell his soul

AN: Sorry the ending was kind of crappy. I had writers block and I didn't know how to end it and I ran out of romantic moments at that time. Please review…constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please. I didn't mind flame before until I got one and I just felt really hurt. Thank you and happy holidays.


End file.
